


24H供应

by Pepisi



Category: bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepisi/pseuds/Pepisi





	24H供应

十点，在范拖着加班结束疲惫的步伐，按下密码打开家门。

家里没开灯，黑漆漆一片。奇怪，珍荣出去了吗？可是都这么晚了……

在玄关换好了拖鞋，把家里的灯一个一个的打开，但是哪里都没有珍荣的身影。他也没想太多，打算回卧室找衣服洗个澡先，一会儿精神点再打电话问问。

珍荣知道他有点洁癖，回来就会先洗澡。这会儿正躲在浴室里呢，准备先给他一点点甜头尝一下。

在范一进浴室，衣服还没来得及脱，水花就朝他喷洒过来。从头到脚，前胸到后背。

“莫呀。”揉着不小心溅到水的眼睛，原来珍荣躲在这里呢！

“哥。”珍荣把花洒挂好，奶声奶气的叫着在范，不管林在范衣服换没换就要往他怀里钻。

“荣啊，哥先洗澡？”他把珍荣从怀里提溜出来，背过身去解扣子。他没想到的是，平时看他光着膀子都会脸红的腼腆人儿，这次倒是勇了很多，直接扑到他怀里，伸手就按住了危险区域。

“我来帮哥洗！”柔若无骨的手大胆撩人的解开盘在精壮腰身上的腰带，小心翼翼的拉下拉链，去解放让他快乐过无数次的野兽。

“呀！”没想到他会突然这么做，林在范僵住了身子。但是蹲下去的人儿像是一不做二不休的，轻轻对着他的命根子又揉又捏，立马把他刺激的硬邦邦。

“要用沐浴露才能洗干净呢！”他抬起头，睁着亮亮的眸子看着在范，像是在等他夸奖。然后飞快的挤了一小泵沐浴露，在他的分身上抹开，浴室里瞬间飘满清新的薄荷香气。

“哥，你怎么不洗澡！荣荣都帮你洗了下面了，你还想偷懒吗？”他一本正经的说着，仿佛真的只是在帮他洗澡，洗到自己身上的衬衫湿掉也不在乎。

“洗。”看着他娇嗔的样子，林在范觉得自己喉咙都干了，沙哑到不行。

于是两个人分工合作，上上下下仔仔细细的冲洗，总算是把一身的疲倦连同泡泡一起冲掉了。

“哥，晚饭吃饱了吗？”珍荣依旧蹲在他面前，笑的特别甜。

“内，跟公司的前辈一起吃了烤肉。”在范不明所以，但是还是乖乖报告。

“真过分呢，因为哥不在，我晚饭才吃了一点点呢！”

小骗子扁了扁嘴，让林在范开始心疼起来，甚至连刚刚的冲动都打算压下去，先去厨房给他开个小灶。

谁知道珍荣突然就捧住了他的分身，不由分说的含住了他的前段，嘴里还嘟囔了句：“我这次要吃饱一点。”

林在范这下哪里不懂他在说什么，但是也来不及回答了。龟头被温热的口腔包裹，柔软的舌头滑过马眼，舌尖舔过下面的菱沟，仿佛有一道电流直接从分身前端一直传到大脑皮层，刺激到他眼睛都红了。

“荣，哥的肉棒好吃吗？”揉了揉他的头顶，开始不满足于这一点点进度。他的手顺着珍荣的后颈和后背来回的抚摸，一声声满足的叹息从嘴唇间溢出。不时地低下头，舔弄珍荣最敏感的耳朵，深红色的舌尖从他的耳廓划过，勾住耳垂并且含进嘴里啜了几口。

“薄荷味的。”珍荣故意皱着眉头，像喝饮料一样吸了吸，然后吐了出来，“还有点咸咸的。”

“再试一次？”他哄着珍荣，看着他乖乖的用粉嫩的嘴唇把自己红得发紫的性器尽数吞进去吐出来，“真乖。”

在范光着身子在洗澡，还有人帮他口，可以说得上惬意。可是珍荣就不太好受了，湿掉的衣服黏在身上，他胸前的两朵小红花硬了起来，不停的被布料摩擦着。

性欲高涨的在范，微仰着头，喘息都变得大声起来，在浴室的镜子上呵出一层白雾。

虽然珍荣最喜欢的就是他这幅样子，但想到自己的准备，还是决定加快进度。

软软的舌头抵住他的铃口，不停的打转，仿佛要钻进去，小手也齐心协力的揉搓着他的肉袋，想努力让他先交代一次。

在范一边被他的手撩拨到想要喷薄而出，一边却被他的舌尖堵住，他觉得自己的分身都膨胀了几倍。

“唔！”珍荣认认真真的舔舐，却被他托着后脑勺，突然来了个深喉，一瞬间眼泪都快冒出来了。

“哼…”深喉的压抑给他更大的快感，在范狠狠地往前送了几下，把自己的精华满满的释放在他口腔里。看着双眼朦胧，嘴角牵出一缕银丝的珍荣，刚刚消停的肉棒又张牙舞爪的朝着他点头了。

咕嘟一声，紧紧抿住的红唇把在范浓稠的精液一滴不漏的吞了下去，随意的用手背抹了抹嘴角，他笑着对在范说了声多谢招待。

人就被在范拦腰抱了起来，放在了洗手台上。在范手指灵活的想要解开他的扣子，却被珍荣按住了。他又像刚刚一样，扑进在范怀里，仰着头看他。

“哥，不亲荣荣吗？”他眼睛里只有在范的身影，桃红色的舌头舔舔嘴唇，让人浑身燥热。

在范眯了眯眼睛，是他忽略了呢，他的错。

于是在范低下头，捏住珍荣的腮帮子肉肉，让他的嘴唇嘟起来，对着他的小嘴又舔又咬。他把自己的舌头喂进去，去挑逗里面的贝肉，从珍荣的嘴里试探出自己的味道。

一只手伸进珍荣的裤子里，缓缓的揉着他身后的花，一下子就让珍荣软了身子。

“哥……”他往林在范怀里又缩了缩，像是要躲开他的手，外露的皮肤开始泛着浅浅的粉色。

“荣荣自己做了润滑？”他按着明显湿软的肉肉，顺利的送进一根手指。穴肉软滑的过分，一碰到异物入侵就拼命挤压过来。

“呜。”珍荣在他怀里点了点头，眼看着在范又加了一根手指，战况即将愈演愈烈。他一只手紧紧攀住在范的肩膀，另一只手赶紧去推开他。

“怎么了？”他顺着珍荣，把自己的手指抽出来。疑惑，两人之前做的时候哪有把他往外推的？

“哥，先等一下。我，我还没准备好。”他怕等下被林在范勾引糊涂了，浪费他准备的东西，赶紧溜下洗手台，从在范的手臂下面穿过。

“我先出去，哥好好洗。”说完就一溜烟的跑了出去，留林在范一脸懵逼的看着镜子里的自己。

润滑都涂了，怎么说没准备好啊……

自己胀痛的分身叫嚣着想要快点埋进温柔乡。他叹了口气，认命的再把自己冲刷一遍，换上睡衣才踏出浴室的门。

他们的浴室在房间里面，一出来就能看见那张双人床。把被子撑起一团的人，除了他家荣荣还会有谁？

掀开被子一角，刚躺进去，一个光溜溜的人就趴上他胸前，扯开睡衣前襟，对着他胸口的两点嚼嚼舔舔。

刚刚不是还说没准备好吗？在浴室里好不容易压抑住自己的林在范，这下又被勾起来了。大手轻轻拍向他的臀部，想给他一点警告。却没想到自己除了拍上Q弹的臀肉之外，还碰到了一根细长的，毛绒绒的东西。

什么来的？他好奇的把碍事的被子拨到一边，这才看清自己怀里的，哪里还是刚刚的荣荣，分明变成了只赤裸的猫咪。浑身上下一片布料都没有，除了他刚刚不小心碰到的“尾巴”，头顶上还顶着两只“耳朵”。

“荣荣。”他咽了咽口水，坐了起来。珍荣顺势坐到他的大腿上，攀着他的肩膀往前，用舌头舔着他的嘴唇，就在他要回应的时候，喵喵又往下逃，对着他的喉结又亲又咬。

奇怪。他啥都没穿，那尾巴是怎么黏在身上的？

把人按向怀里抱紧，视线顺着白净的后背往下一看，那尾巴就像跟他是一体的一样。

珍荣不自觉地扭了扭腰，带动着尾巴也跟着摇了摇，就像真的猫咪一样。又怕被在范发现自己尾巴的秘密，在他怀里挣扎着要起来，可惜逃不出林在范铁臂般的桎梏。

在范抓住尾巴往外拽了拽，意外的拽出珠串一样的按摩棒。才拽出来两颗，珍荣就受不了的哼哼，双手无处安放的揪住他的睡衣，耳朵跟脸红成一片，呼出一口口热气。

“原来这尾巴不是长出来，是塞进去的呀！”发现了变身猫咪的秘密，他坏心眼的把人推倒，趴在他腿间，来来回回的把玩那根按摩棒，“荣荣就是出来准备这个的吗？”

“哥，不要这样玩。”颗颗小圆球在他体内进进出出，让他的小穴张开又闭合，自觉的分泌着蜜液。密密麻麻的快感让他的阴茎都开始挺了起来，颤抖着。

“宝宝，告诉我，你刚刚是怎么自己塞进去的？”他跪在床上，抓着尾巴的尾端，一颗一颗的把按摩棒扯出来，戏谑的盯着珍荣看。

珍荣红着脸，吐息不稳的仰躺着，伸手去拿那根尾巴。林在范配合的放手，示意他再来一遍。

刚刚为了不要让林在范看见自己这幅样子，才从浴室里出来准备的，怎么现在还得在他面前再来一次啦！珍荣气鼓鼓，但还是照做了。

“唔…唔…“找对姿势，他像只小兽，撅着屁股，粉嫩的穴口一点点把棒子吃进去。与平时被填满的感觉不同，穴肉紧贴着不规则的珠子，每塞进去一颗珍荣就控制不住的吐出几声破碎的呻吟。小脸埋进枕头里，偶尔露出口鼻来呼吸新鲜空气，粉嫩的舌头若隐若现。这番景象让林在范觉得自己血液都沸腾了，觉得非做点什么不可。

这次目标换成了珍荣的分身，他大手包裹住跟主人一样秀气的肉棒，不住的上下撸动。

“啊，哥！”哪有人这样子偷袭的！在范手上薄薄的茧子摩擦着他稚嫩敏感的分身，快感不是一般的强烈。珍荣握住尾巴的手开始颤抖，手里剩下的珠子一颗都塞不进去了。尾巴像失去平衡，要掉不掉的。

林在范也不在意，干脆把尾巴抽出来，又引得珍荣一阵叫唤。再次把人推倒在床上，专心的攻略他的分身。

“哈…不要这样弄！”他努力想坐起来，手拼命的推着在范的肩膀。在范直接含住了他的两个肉球，像玩弹珠一样，含住放开含住放开，把他刺激到不停蹬腿才放过他。

轻轻一推，珍荣就无力的躺回去，新鲜空气被吸进肺部，让胸膛用力起伏。汗水从前额冒出来，一滴一滴的，顺着脸颊划过下颌线，爬过喉结，停留在两边锁骨的中间。

后穴早就做好了润滑，加上他不停分泌的液体，已经湿哒哒的了。被按摩棒搞得心猿意马的他，这下更加空虚，现在就只想被在范狠狠地欺负一顿。

“哥，我想要…”他喃喃出声，眼神朦胧的看着在范。水嘟嘟的嘴巴微微张着，仿佛在勾引林在范去蹂躏。

事实上在范也这么做了，用舌头扫过珍荣的牙齿，纠缠住他的舌头一起搅动，把他的口腔全都舔了一遍。

“想要什么？”放开他的小嘴，两个人额头贴着额头，眼睛里面只剩下彼此的倒影，呼吸着彼此的呼吸。

“想要你的…进来…”他伸手，隔着睡裤抓住在范的凶兽。说完才察觉自己说了平时不曾说过的邀请，害羞的后劲让他觉得自己的脸更加热了。

林在范向来都扛不住他主动，又跟他交换了几个湿湿的吮吻，伸手就去拿抽屉里的0.1。

“荣荣今天不要有东西隔在我们之间。”什么不知羞的话都说了，也不差这一句。他的手搂着在范的脖子，不让他分心，对着在范眨了眨眼。红着脸说这种肉贴肉的要求，真是引人犯罪。

“喵喵刚刚说饿了对吧，哥这就来喂饱你。”在范不再磨蹭，三下五除二的把自己身上的衣服剥干净。跪在床上，用手指微微剥开穴口，把自己的粗长缓缓推进他体内。

“唔，进来了…”比正常体温要烫的分身撑开他体内的每一寸褶皱，烫的他不住地收缩，“在范哥的肉棒进来了。”

“喜欢吗？被我塞满的感觉？”两个人的下半身紧贴在一起，进出之间伴随着几声咕叽咕叽的水声。

“喜…喜欢的。”他略带着哭腔，哑着嗓子的说着。红着眼眶的样子更是惹来身上的人一顿狂轰滥炸。

“哈…慢点。”在范每一次抽出接着都会尽数没入，脆弱的穴肉受不了他大刀阔斧的顶弄，哆哆嗦嗦的又送出一波水泽。

珍荣能够感受到在范肉棒上鼓起来的青筋，正在不停的刮弄着他的肠壁，晕开一阵阵酥麻。

如同刚刚手指感受到的一样，软嫩的穴肉不停的收缩，紧紧的吸吮着他的分身，每一次抽出都会被挽留，插进去的时候却寸步难行。

“宝宝，放松一点，太紧了我不好进去。”明明已经硬的快爆炸，他还是怕伤害到自己的心头肉，边哄着他边揉着他的后穴让他一点点放松。

把他的一条腿抬起来放在自己的肩膀，另一条腿盘在自己腰上，大腿内侧滑腻如丝绸的皮肤在他腰上磨蹭。他双手撑在床上，让自己的分身一次性送到底，精壮的腰身动了起来，鼓鼓胀胀的囊袋拍打臀部的声音清脆有力，搅动穴肉的咕叽声也不停地从交合处发出来，让人脸红心跳。

两人身上都出了一层薄汗，连呼吸都烫人。珍荣的手紧紧抓住在范的手臂，高频率的抽插把他的小穴变得嫣红，嘴里不停呜咽着太快了，眼角冒出几滴泪水，亮晶晶的。这幅被狠狠欺负着的模样更加可口，惹得在范俯下身子，一次又一次的亲吻他的额头，眼皮，嘴角，用自己的嘴唇去读珍荣这一本书。

“荣荣，你里面好舒服，又热又软，一直咬着我不放。”他缓下动作，有一下没一下的捣进去。但是每一下都顶在他的前列腺，把他顶得摇摇晃晃。

“哥，不要顶那里，会变得很奇怪。”他不停的摇头，甚至想逃开这太过强烈的感觉。

“是这里吗？”他痞痞的勾起嘴角，冲着他的敏感点狠狠地撞了好几下，差点把身下的人逼疯。

看着他颤颤巍巍的喘着气，在范微笑着抓住他的脚踝，在脚心上落下一个吻。略带湿意的舌头舔过脚心，圆润的趾头猛的蜷缩起来。

“哈啊…”里里外外的双重刺激让珍荣锁不住精关，直接射了出来，些许白色的精液星星点点落在他自己的肚皮上，但是大部分，喷到了在范的脸上。

“味道不错…”在范色气的用拇指把脸上的精液抹下来，当着珍荣迷离的眼神把拇指含进嘴里，甚至发出咂嘴的声音。

“唔…”珍荣用手捂住自己的脸，总觉得吸吮手指的林在范好色情。

高潮之后的小穴不停的蠕动，紧紧的绞着体内横冲直撞的野兽。捣弄后穴发出噗呲噗呲的声音，在房间里特别清晰。

几股液体从结合的地方顺着股沟落在床单上，洇湿一片阴影。

在范的律动越来越快，冲击着柔软的深处，把珍荣顶的不住地往床头移动。几十次深入以后，把自己的精华满满的送进了最深的地方，热烫的打在肠壁上，烫的珍荣一阵哆嗦。

珍荣的后背不停顶着身后的床，心脏跳动得越来越快，血液被传递到血管末端。对身体的掌控好像只剩下脉搏猛烈跳动的感觉。脑袋一片空白，如同无数烟花在天空中炸开。

他觉得自己的小穴好涨，爱液和精液被在范紧紧的堵在穴道里头出不来。高潮后热烫的液体随着在范的抽插，一遍又一遍地带来涌动回流，如同潮水的一样冲刷着他的意识。太多的快感堆积在一起，他忍不住用牙齿紧紧的咬住下唇。

在范怕他咬伤自己，赶紧伸出食指，轻轻勾开他的牙，让他张开嘴，修长的食指探入他的嘴里，不停搅动他的舌头，模拟两人接吻时的做法。珍荣只好靠着吸吮着他的手指来分散快感，如同身下认真吞吐着肉棒的另一张小嘴一样。

在范把手指抽出来的时候，还不忘抹掉没来得及吞下去，顺着嘴角滑下的口水。

“再来一次？”他食髓知味的舔了舔嘴唇，没拔出来的分身变得硬挺。在范俯下身，揉着他软嫩的腰肉。

“不行了，你明天还得早起上班。”他推了推在范的胸口，像蚂蚁般大小的力气根本不能撼动他半分，他的肉棒还是牢固的霸占软嫩多汁的内里。

“不，项目告一段落了。我明天后天大后天都放假！”望着爱人听完这个消息后吃惊的样子，他觉得很愉快，笑得眼睛都眯了起来，露出一排玉米牙。

“不行不行！”他有点怕了，这要是再来一次，他估计就下不来床了。

他亲亲珍荣的额头，语气又温柔又满含歉意，“宝贝，最近太忙了，没能好好陪你。”

被操得浑身没劲的珍荣，好半天才说了句，“哥，你还是上班去吧，不要上我了。”

“想太多，上班哪有上你来的舒服？”

“哼！”侬软的鼻息扑在在范胸前，两颗红豆赶紧站起来向他致敬。

“喵喵还没饱的话就跟我说，哥24小时供应猫粮。”


End file.
